creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Illusion
Many have wanted to truly understand the existence of miracles within the world without the need to believe the supernatural. Well, these cases may prove that some miracles are merely illusions of the brain whereas some cases may just leave us with more questions to ask ourselves without much to construct an answer. In some situations, during our dying moments, the brain becomes numb to its primary functions, slowing down many processes to keep the host alive leading to the final outcome of a fatality. As a former experimenter of such things, I was subjected to many events where most patients, humans and animals, were to experience many things consider miracles and record their reactions when the tests became more intense. Only a few documents had been saved, some consisting of interviews with said patients, some merely being drawings made by the patients as a means of finding what they felt/saw before they had passed onto the other side or fell unconscious for many hours. While you may be finding this hard to believe that an animal without the correct limbs or body structure necessary could talk or draw things for us when we had experimented on their minds, you would find yourself wrong. Apes and monkeys could do the drawings for some degree but, as the tests show, other animals showed clear emotions through their own methods on occasions. What you are about to read may disturb some viewers by the imagery shown or the dialogue written. If you yourself do not enjoy human experimentation, animal testing or any graphic language use, you are to be warned towards the following content that will include these elements as I detail my experiences working towards the existence of miracles being pure illusions of the mind. Viewer discretion is advised for whoever may be viewing my notes... Document 1 - Interview with Human Patient 9034 (Gone Awry) (Dr.Holland enters the room with two armed guards staying by the exit door, he holds his notes of previous discussions with the patient and sits down in the same seat to interview Patient 9034 again. Patient 9034 seems to not act like herself and hesitantly sits down at the desk. Patient 9034 was a young girl who had not reached puberty but seemed like the age to begin her journey into adolescence. Not much could be explained for her containment here nor where she originates from and for some strange reason, Patient 9034 had a fascination with her interviewer Dr.Holland, she couldn't stop asking where her mother was when he was around leading the team to think that Dr.Holland may have some deeper connection than what had been thought before.) Dr.Holland: Good evening Patient 9034, I believe this might be our last talk before you are scheduled for your release and you can exit the facility once the team have acquired new answers about your experiences, am I correct? Patient 9034: ...You are correct. Dr.Holland: Now, I suggest to get this discussion over the done with faster, we need to be more co-operative, don't we? Patient 9034: ...You are correct again. (Dr.Holland pulls out his files and asks the patient the usual questions to find any new responses. However, there is not a single change to the previous answers and this behaviour of holding something from the Dr.Holland hasn't stopped for weeks. Eventually, Dr.Holland has enough, slamming his documents onto the table and raises his voice towards the patient.) Dr.Holland: Patient 9034, we have got to get something new by the end of this week or else you will be scrapped! Patient 9034: ... Dr.Holland: Patient 9034, there is little I can do for you if you refuse to tell me what you felt or saw that could be linked to our research! You have to share your own findings with us, or else you know the consequence and likely results of being left as "scrapped" material. Patient 9034: I saw '''us'...'' (Dr.Holland is visibly confused and, with enough courage, grabs his pen within his trembling fingers before he records the new outcomes of the experiments.) Dr.Holland: May you please evaluate? Patient 9034: ...I watched as you betrayed me, betrayed them behind you...You lied to us about who you were before you...You showed us who you truly were beneath that mask of deceit. You were with Mommy, and you lied to her too. Dr.Holland: Me? What on Earth would I hide from you? I've been honest through and through, haven't I? Patient 9034: Yes...but you were never honest about what hiding within you. Because you never told me who my mother was, did you Dr.Holland? Or, is Dad the appropriate term for you? (Before much could be asked by the interviewer, Dr.Holland begins to shake uncontrollably, vigorously twitching as he holds his chest in pain. The guards ready their weapons as Patient 9034 but, surprisingly, she holds her hand up as a sign of halting their actions. She stands up and gestures towards the door in-front of the armed men before she is able to fade between the walls that enclosed the guards with a clearly unstable Dr.Holland, howling in agony. It was soon after something seeming blurred appeared from the orifices of Dr.Holland which embraced him like its own child as both of them vanished moments later, leaving the guards and the entire team to still wonder to this day whereabouts Dr.Holland was taken to and for what reason.) Document 2 - Interview with Animal Patient 8461 (Gone...Unexpected?) (Dr.Miller enters the room to greet Patient 8461 and has gathered the necessary equipment to communicate with the patient, which had been a few items relating to a different emotion. Patient 8461 had been a 7 year old Bearded Collie who had seemed to show much co-operation and affection with the team for receiving experiences that varied at times. While many doctors had treated this patient with respect, Dr.Miller had chosen to behave differently. While the patient seemed to show visible fear, by Dr.Miller's request, guards were sent to secure her while the interview was made.) Dr.Miller: Hello you insufferable mutt... Patient 8461: (Whimpers) Dr.Miller: Relax, I can't do much with you now that Dr.Hussain will be taking over the interviews. But, that doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun before we end this discussion. (One of the guards attempts to inform her that it goes against the interview conditions to abuse patients without the correct consent but, the other guard silences them before they can act on their morals. Dr.Miller then proceeds to pull out the items she had gathered, all of which had been linked to a certain emotion for Patient 8461 to answer by choosing, and she laid them out in-front of the dog. For happiness the item was a simple chew-toy, for sadness the item was a spraying-bottle, for anger the item was a small representation of a cage and for fear the item was a spiked collar. Each item was labelled as, from previous tests, Patient 8461 could understand the basic human language of English.) Dr.Miller: Now then Patient 8461, what do you feel at the moment? (Patient 8461 gradually, with its arthritis, reaches the item of its choice which had been the spiked collar. This, however, upset Dr.Miller greatly as she knew if anyone else were to perform the same type of interview when she had been last seen with Patient 8461, the team would discover what she actually toyed with rather than what she wrote down into her crudely written notes.) Dr.Miller: No, that's a bad dog! (Dr.Miller picks up the spray-bottle and proceeds to use it on Patient 8461 which terrifies the dog even more than before. Just when Dr.Miller turns more aggressive against the patient and is close enough to cause more severe, physical damage, Patient 8461 turned from her and darted towards the guards, hiding behind them as a form of protection. Not much could be identified behind what occurred next for Dr.Miller but, from the current state of the guard, Dr.Miller escaped with "minor" injuries from Patient 8461 when it had shockingly struck back against the abuse, leading her to complain about the facility as she quickly resigned from her duties where, upon her release from the company, the footage and eye witness accounts of her other interviews with different patients put her behind bars for the total of life without parole.) Document 3 - Images and Interview with Humanoid Patient 1215 (Gone Awry) (Both Dr.Murik and Dr.Grissom enter the room to introduce themselves to the newest project known simply as M.I.N.D. In it's current state, M.I.N.D has decided to take the form of a young boy close to the age of 4 years doodling within the given notepad by Dr.Murik. While Dr.Grissom is the mere assistant of Dr.Murik, he found himself wanting to control how things were done and often had to be reminded Dr.Murik about who was left in charge of the investigation. M.I.N.D enjoyed Dr.Murik's company and she enjoyed speaking with M.I.N.D whereas Dr.Grissom seemed to keep his distance and his mouth shut, avoiding much interaction with M.I.N.D in a sensible and professional manner.) Dr.Murik: Greetings M.I.N.D, how are we feeling today? M.I.N.D: (Giggles) Good, did you bring me another gift from home? They are so nice, how do you make them again? Dr.Grissom': No, she hasn't and frankly, we have wasted enough time from the discussions beforehand and we need to actual get valuable information for the tests, not silly drawings or ridiculous questions. '''''Dr.Murik: Dr.Grissom, behave! We are here to make our patients welcomed and delighted with sharing our needed data. (Dr.Murik collects any new information from M.I.N.D and continues to interact in playful activities while Dr.Grissom remains near to the door, awaiting the signal that they can leave the room. Once Dr.Murik waves a goodbye to Dr.Murik, Dr.Grissom seems to stay behind to collect some of M.I.N.D's drawings, one of which M.I.N.D seems reluctant to give up to Dr.Grissom.) M.I.N.D: No! I making this for Dr.Murik for our next session! Leave it alone! Dr.Grissom: Oh for the love of...(Sighs)...Fine, it stays but you better not try anything with her, got it? And I mean anything. M.I.N.D: (Nods) I won't. (M.I.N.D goes back to his doodling once Dr.Grissom turns towards the direction of leaving. However, M.I.N.D slips something into one of his pockets before Dr.Grissom can realise as M.I.N.D silently and maliciously grins before Dr.Grissom exits the room, returning back to his work outside.) Category:Work In Progress Category:Experiment Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta stories